orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Six
On February 5, 2016, Netflix renewed Orange Is the New Black ''for a sixth season. Filming began August 2017. The season was released on July 27, 2018. Despite Season One also releasing in July, and in contrast to Season Two to Season Five all being released in the month of June, this season has the latest release date. Episodes WhoKnowsBetterThanI.png|Who Knows Better Than I|link=Who Knows Better Than I Pray.png|Shitstorm Coming|link=Shitstorm Coming Murphyy.jpg|Look Out for Number One|link=Look Out for Number One Rest of life.jpg|I'm the Talking Ass|link=I'm the Talking Ass Mischief.jpg|Mischief Mischief|link=Mischief Mischief e06.jpg|State of the Uterus|link=State of the Uterus 74281f51-1763-444d-95c1-315b52e93b4e-oitnb 613 unit 02612 r1.jpeg|Changing Winds|link=Changing Winds Oitnb-s6-1-637x397.png|Gordons|link=Gordons Rs 1024x759-180705093320-1024.6-oitnb-s6.ch.070518.jpg|Break the String|link=Break the String OITNB 602 Unit 00864 R.jpg|Chocolate Chip Nookie|link=Chocolate Chip Nookie Oitnb-season-6-piper.jpg|Well This Took a Dark Turn|link=Well This Took a Dark Turn Oitnb-season-6-tasha.jpg|Double Trouble|link=Double Trouble Piper Free.png|Be Free|link=Be Free Teaser Official Trailer Promotional Pictures Season 6 Piper Chapman T.jpeg Season 6 Suzanne Warren R.jpeg Season 6 Galina Reznikov AI.jpeg Season 6 Gloria Mendoza L.jpeg Season 6 Nicky Nichols E.jpeg Season 6 Cindy Hayes R.jpeg S6promo.jpg Oitnb-season_6-maria.jpeg Oitnb-season-6-red.jpg Oitnb-season-6-nicky.jpg Oitnb-season-6-tasha.jpg Oitnb-season-6-piper.jpg oitnb_602_unit_01594_r.jpeg 23920a7d-f67c-468b-9a9c-0ff1a7b542f0-oitnb_601_unit_00601_r.jpeg e322fa5d-2a59-48e5-b3c9-055b2f935dc4-oitnb_613_unit_01426_r.jpeg fd8bd379-c81a-41c1-8cec-21d2ca66d6e2-oitnb_603_unit_04737_r.jpeg 9fc55f69-acd5-4d7f-a1ba-fbf2b7cadee1-oitnb_604_unit_01939_r.jpeg 093b42d9-bb4a-4160-9fa7-6c9722950135-oitnb_604_unit_01283_r.jpeg .jpeg Oitnb-s6-1-637x397.png Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman (13/13) * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols (11/13) * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren (9/13) * Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson (13/13) * Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales (7/13) * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores (11/13) * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza (13/13) * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett (8/13) * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes (13/13) * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz (13/13) * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz (13/13) * Matt Peters as Joel Luschek (8/13) * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (7/13) * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo (9/13) * Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin (9/13) * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Muccio (10/13) * Kate Mulgrew as Galina Reznikov (9/13) * Laura Prepon as Alex Vause (7/13) Special Guest Star * Michael Harney as Sam Healy (1/13) * Lea DeLaria as Carrie Black (1/13) Also Starring * Mandela Bellamy as Rosalie Deitland * Dana Berger as Crystal Tawney * Michael J. Burg as Mark Bellamy * Rosal Colon as Carmen Aziza * Laverne Cox as Sophia Burset * Daniella De Jesus as Zirconia * Nick Dillenburg as Ryder Blake * Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson * Hunter Emery as Rick Hopper * Becca G.T. as Amy Roth * Kana Hatakeyama as Charlene Teng * Mike Houston as Lee Dixon * Miguel Izaguirre as Diablo * Rebecca Knox as Tina Swope * Alice Kremelberg as Nicole Eckelcamp * Jo Lampert as Brock * Naomi Lorrain as Kelly Lee Glenna * James McMenamin as Charlie Coates * Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill * Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa * Shirley Roeca as Vazquez * Henny Russell as Carol Denning * Reema Sampat as Shruti Chambal * Besanya Santiago as Raquel Munoz * Finnerty Steeves as Beth Hoefler * Emily Tarver as Artesian McCullough * Christina Toth as Annalisa Damiva * Alexander Wraith as Vasily Reznikov * Vicci Martinez as Daddy * Amanda Fuller as Madison "Badison" Murphy Crew Writers * Jenji Kohan: episode 1 * Brian Chamberlayne: episodes 2 and 13 * Hilary Weisman Graham: episodes 3 and 12 * Tami Sagher: episode 4 * Anthony Natoli: episodes 5 and 11 * Merritt Tierce: episode 6 * Heather Jeng Bladt: episode 7 * Vera Santamaria: episode 8 * Kirsa Rein: episode 9 * Carolina Paiz: episode 10 Directors * Michael Trim: episode 1 * Mark A. Burley: episode 2 * Erin Feeley: episode 3 * Phil Abraham: episode 4 * Andrew McCarthy: episodes 5 and 7 * Constantine Makris: episode 6 * Sian Heder: episode 8 * Nick Sandow: episodes 9 and 13 * Ludovic Littee: episode 10 * Laura Prepon: episode 11 * Clark Johnson: episode 12 Focal Characters ''Each episode will have a focal character, and often more than one. These characters will have flashbacks and be a big part of the episode. Music TBA. Trivia * A script page was leaked for episode 2 https://imgur.com/a/SYFIg ("Shitstorm Coming"), revealing the title and details of Cindy Hayes' flashback as well another potential detail to the plot involving her character. * Taystee was rumored to have another flashback after a Burger King (Hillside Ave and 255th St. Bellerose) https://www.facebook.com/hayley.rothman/posts/10101667691759305 was spotted being transformed into a "Storky's", a diner where she used to work. This was confirmed to be true. * Dale Soules has been upgraded to a series regular, making sense as she is seen in the final 10 in the swimming pool.http://www.eonline.com/uk/news/862085/everything-we-know-about-orange-is-the-new-black-season-6 * Season Six completed principal photography on February 13th, 2018. *Lolly, Alana Dwight, Zirconia, Big Boo, Ouija, Skinhead Helen and Daya return to the show. Although, Alison Abdullah does not appear despite her portrayer Amanda Stephen promoting the new season on her personal instagram *Piper's window brand has moved from her left arm to her right arm. *Piper, Alex,Twitter - @colors_infinity Cindy, Suzanne, Taystee, Gloria, Blanca, Frieda, Red and Nicky are alive after the SWAT breaking in. Pennsatucky is also seen to be caught and is back inside the prison system References https://www.instagram.com/p/BbAVCiZDz3t/?taken-by=lori_petty Category:Seasons Category:Season 6